


there you are (in my dreams)

by allthewaydown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, THIS ISNT GREAT BUT I WANTED TO JOIN, make zutarians cry in 500 words, zutara angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: he’s there, before her; in a moment
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge





	there you are (in my dreams)

It was the night after their wedding, the first time in days she had him to herself. Her hands fit into his easily, the light from the moon a spotlight on them as they danced on their veranda. The stars twinkled above their heads and they were absorbed in the little world they had formed for themselves.

Katara had rested her head on his chest, her heart beat syncing to his, and he hummed softly into her hair. They were young and in love and finally, _finally,_ there was no one around them to tear apart the rope that tied them together.

Zuko’s fire had become her lifeline. The steady beat that woke her up in the morning, that laid her down to sleep, that held her on nights where it seemed like her grip on reality was slowly melting away in her fingertips. She was consumed with his entire being, and she only hoped she had the same effect on him.

Their love had been a trial from the beginning; no one believed that a firebender and a waterbender would fall so deeply in love with each other without any implications of treaties. Zuko and Katara had fought against all odds to prove their love had been true, and had been real.

She pulled herself away from him to look at the golden eyes that had swept her off her feet. They shone as bright as the sun that rose in the morning and lit a fire inside Katara’s heart that she prayed would never be extinguished.

Katara’s hand made its way to Zuko’s scar, tracing the outline of the jagged skin with the pads of her fingers. It was the mark of the banished prince, _her_ _prince,_ a mark that made him braver and mightier than even the Avatar himself.

Zuko’s eyes closed as her fingers lingered, and a small smile flitted onto her lips.

“I am so in love with you,” Katara whispered, her hand falling to his neck. She felt her head spin as the man she had vowed to give everything to stood before her, an image of beauty and strength.

His mouth moved and formed the recognizable words, but no sound escaped his lips. Katara’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of it.

“Zuko, why can’t I hear you?” Katara pulled away to stare at him, but Zuko kept mouthing words that did not reach Katara’s ears. Her hands began to slip through the once solid form that stood before her and in a blink she woke up in her bed, covered in a dark red blanket, a space next to her that was cold and empty. The fire in her heart nothing more than embers struggling to ignite. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why this challenge even came up but it’s painful and i all i want to do is cry


End file.
